Fairytale
by human28
Summary: Alec gets his happy ending. MA.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything here. Not even the quotes I placed in the fic.

Summary: Alec gets his happy ending. M/A.

_**Fairytale** _

_By: human28 _

…

_Same old story everyone knows _

_One heart's holding on_

_The other one lets go…_

"Logan, you have to leave."

Logan stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. They were standing face to face in the miniscule space in Max's office. She had summoned him earlier this morning, saying she wanted to talk to him about 'something'. Ever since she had told him that she and Alec were just a lie – a lie she used to push Logan away to save him – he had hope. Hope for the both of them. Hope that they would find a cure for the virus and be together finally.

But he never expected that the 'something' they were supposed to talk about was this.

"What? Max, what are you talking about?" He sputtered, shocked.

Max sighed and shook her head. There was a firm look in her eyes – a far cry from the affectionate look she usually cast him before. Before – which seemed like a very long time for Logan. "Terminal City isn't safe for you Logan. And we can't just keep giving you transfusions. . This used to be a toxic waste dump, Logan. And one of these days, it will kill you."

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Plus, you and me " she looked away. "You and me just won't work anymore."

First came shock.

Then came anger.

"It's him, isn't it." He whispered sullenly. "The deceitful, egotistical, thief!"

Max's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"He stole you away from me," He bit out harshly. "He wrecked everything between us. If it weren't for him, you and I would've been together. We would still be in love. _You _would still be in love with me." He laughed bitterly. "You know what Max? You should've just let his head explode. He's no use to everyone here anyway…he just screws things up. He doesn't know what responsibility is even if it bit him in the ass…"

"Get out."

Max's voice was so quiet, Logan barely heard it. But he did. He stared at her. "What did you say?"

"I said get out, Logan." Her face had gone blank – had been covered by the emotionless mask of a true soldier.

His anger dissipated. "Max please, please, let me stay. We could work things out between us. I'll find a cure for the virus. I promise! Please Max."

"Get out of my sight Logan – we don't need you here."

The words cut through his chest painfully, and finally accepting the obvious – the fact that Max picked a womanizing screw-up instead of him – he stormed out of the office in a cloud of jealousy and rage.

…

_Love is when you're having the worst day_

_But when you see him –_

_All you're troubles go away… _

Max could not understand why Logan acted that way. Why he immediately blamed Alec for everything. It was true that she used Alec as a way to push Logan away. But that was only to keep him safe. To put out the risk of accidentally touching him and killing him. And she did want Logan to leave merely for his safety – not because they wouldn't work – alright, so that too. But after everything he said – all the insults he threw at Alec – insults that weren't even true…

She was happy that she kicked him out of TC.

But at the cost of their friendship? Her love for him may have died, but she still loved him as a friend. Logan had been there for her so many times in her life, had helped her out of extremely rough spots, had given her a hand even though she more than capable of handling herself.

_He was just jealous._

Jealous of what? Of her and Alec? She wrinkled her nose. There was nothing between her and Alec – nothing but a tight bond of friendship. Sure he was attractive and all that…but she'd go to hell before she'd ever admit _that. _

What happened to the Logan she used to know? She shook her head and strolled into the Command Center. It was bustling with X series and freaks alike. Her eyes scanned the busy crowd until they rested on the one she was looking for. He was standing near the computers with Dix.

Dressed in casual denims and his usual black leather jacket, he looked like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Just as her eyes traveled lower – to where his jeans hugged his immaculately sexy ass – he turned around and caught her eyes. He smirked. His hazel-green eyes were sparkling with mischief. It seemed that he had caught her checking him out.

She blushed.

Alec sauntered over to her and slung an arm around her shoulder.

Her heart started to pound furiously in her chest.

"So, you gave Loggie the big news already?"

Hearing Logan's name made her scowl. "You mean, did I kick him out of TC already? The answer is yes. And good riddance to him."

Alec stared at her. "Now where did that come from?"

Max sighed. "He was putting you down and throwing out all this bullshit about you. It was just – so wrong."

Alec's eyes widened. "Did I just hear what I just heard? Was Maxie defending me in front of her 'not-like-that' boyfriend?" He grinned rakishly. "I knew you had something for me, Maxie. You're just too shy to admit that you're attracted to good ol' Alec."

Her lips twitched into a smile as she hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You do mean something to me Alec. You're part of my family now – and that's very important to me."

Alec dabbed imaginary tears at his eyes. "Aw, that's so sweet Max. Remind me to bring some tissues the next time you do that." She laughed and hit him again on the shoulder. Alec grinned. "Seriously though, thanks Max. For thinking of me that way. Really now, I'm getting too corny here. Anyways, I gotta jet, got some stuff to do with Dix. See ya later Max." He kissed her lightly on the forehead before sauntering back off to the computers.

She smiled as she watched his retreating back. "Yeah, see ya."

…

_You're the something in my life that I wish I never met –_

_Because you're someone I want –_

_And you're the something I can't get… _

Alec made his way through the sewers with Mole right beside him. Dix had told them about some civilians snooping around just a little too close to the entryway to Terminal City. And you'll never know what could happen if they stumbled upon the secret passageway.

So the two had volunteered to get rid of the ordinaries.

On the way to the designated spot, all Alec could think about was Max.

Max.

Maxie.

His 'sister'.

He made a face. Was that all she ever thought of him? A brother? He would never admit it to anyone but he loved her. He loved her so much that he would die for her. But as she worked things out between her and Logan, he had stood aside. No matter what others said about him, he would never steal another guy's girl. Not until they were officially over. Now that wouldn't be stealing, now would it?

_No, it would be picking up the pieces that the ex had shattered and making her whole again. _

He grinned. He really was getting corny now was he?

Mole noticed this and glanced at him. "Thinking about her again, huh pretty boy?"

Honestly, Mole knew him too well. "What makes you say that?" He asked merely out of curiosity. Was he getting too open with his emotions or something? People were reading him like a book nowadays. Just the other day, Joshua had told him about Max's plans of kicking Logan out of TC: "_Now that Logan's gone, Medium Fella can get busy with Little Fella."_

"Because you get all googly-eyed and shit," Mole puffed out rings of black smoke at him. Alec wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of the cigar and waved the smoke away.

"Whatever, it's not like it's gonna work, anyway."

Mole stopped in his tracks to stare at him. "What do you mean it's not gonna work? Freakin' ordinary is gone, and you got the path all clear already."

"Yeah well, Max thinks of me as nothing more than her 'brother.'" He shrugged sullenly and murmured silently to himself. "Why do I always go for the ones I can't get?"

"You're livin' a twisted fairytale pretty boy." Mole shook his head. "It's too bad that in this world, you don't get the happy ending that you want."

Alec nodded ruefully.

Mole patted him soberly on the shoulder before shushing him. Conversing voices followed by raucious laughter emanated from further down the tunnel. They peered over the edge. Alec counted five. Mole smirked. "This is just too easy."

And they pounced.

…

_Never take the one you love for granted_

_Because you'll never know when they'll be gone_

_Cinderella walked on broken glass_

_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass_

_Love is blood, sweat, and tears_

_Love means facing all your fears._

"Max! Familiars! They caught Alec!"

Max looked up from her paperwork and at the pale face of Thomas, a fellow X5. "Where?"

"Down at the docks…it was an ambush."

"And Mole?"

Thomas hung his head. "He didn't make it."

Max looked away. Now wasn't the time to grieve. "Grab a team and let's go."

…

Alec couldn't remember much of what happened back at the docks. It was all an unclear blur that even his photographic memory could not record. Maybe that was because he had been injected with a powerful sedative and had been half-conscious most of the time. What he _could _remember was:

Familiars surrounding him and Mole, guns trained on them.

It had been a trap.

Mole going down in a pool of blood.

White and his crew dragging him into a black SUV.

Steel. Cold bars of steel.

He had been caged.

A team of X5s spraying the whole warehouse with bullets.

Familiars scattering.

The ice-cold bars of steel being thrown open by a pair of familiar slender arms.

White shouting obscenities and profanities of all kinds.

A single gun shot.

Silence.

Darkness.

_Max._

Alec's eyes snapped open. He was in TC's Med Bay. Everyone was running around in panic. It was complete chaos.

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice coming out raspy.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. Michaela, TC's Head Doctor rushed over to him, immediately checking his pulse, heart-rate, and breathing. "That was some powerful narcotic." She said shaking her head in amazement. "I'm amazed that your body took it so well, managing to stay at least half-conscious."

"It's in the genes," he croaked. "Micha, where's Max?"

Michaela stared him in the eye. "She must really love you, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, sitting up straight in his cot. His head protested painfully. It felt like it was going to split in half.

"White was about to kill you," she said. "If it weren't for Max."

"Spit it out Micha," Alec gritted out.

"She took the shot. They're still trying to revive her…"

Alec could've sworn that his heart stopped beating right then and there. "Where is she?"

"She's in the next room "

The next thing Michaela knew, his cot was empty.

…

_You're choice is black or white, not a shade of gray_

_Because in love, there's no such thing as halfway_

_Devotion can't be swayed, emotions can't be torn_

_I'd rather be hot or cold than "lukewarm"_

A week had passed since the unforgettable incident.

Alec's capture.

Which resulted to,

Max's near-death experience.

Which had made Alec feel emotions that he could not describe.

And Mole's death.

Which made Terminal City grieve for days.

"Hey."

Max looked away from the beautiful night sky. She was sitting on top of the Command Center's roof. Since she couldn't go to the Space Needle anymore, this will have to do. And since it was past midnight, it was comfortingly silent. Which gave her some space to think.

"Hey Alec."

"Beautiful night," he commented silently. Max glanced at him. He stood near the edge, hands in pockets, gaze locked on the starry sky. He was dressed in nothing but black, same as she was, same as everyone in Terminal City. A tribute to Mole.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"So um, I never got to ask you…" Alec trailed off.

"Ask me what?" she asked curiously.

"Why you did what you did."

She shrugged. "Like I said before Alec, you're my family. I'd die for my family."

He stared at her. Beautiful hazel eyes with flecks of emerald green. They glimmered intently. Max found herself getting lost in them. "I need you to know Max before anything happens. I need you to know that I love you."

Max was floored.

"What?"

"I love you Max." He shook his head. "There's no use denying it now. When they said that you took that shot for me " he hung his head. "My whole world crumbled." He looked up and met her gaze. "And I need to know too? Do you love me? Because if you don't, you have to tell me…" His voice cracked at that last part. "Because I can't go around hoping, like Logan did, when in truth, you don't love me that way at all."

_He's your boy girl, you're MADE for each other. You just need time to realize it. _

Original Cindy's voice whispered through her head.

Maybe now was the time. Alec had always been there for her – in ways Logan never had been. He always made her smile and laugh even when she was having the crappiest day. And it always made her wonder how her heart would skip a beat every time he was around. How he always made an appearance in her dreams in the naughtiest way possible.

OC's words rang in her head again.

_Every girl wants to find the one she can be herself in front of, the one she can say anything to, the one she can smile, laugh, and cry with, she can cuddle with and FIGHT with…but at the end of the night he's still completely crazy about her…_

The next thing Alec knew, Max's lips were on his.

Alec grinned and picked her up. _Mole was wrong. _

_I do get the happy ending I wanted. _

_**The End **_

A/N: Please review! I need to know what you think!


End file.
